starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Wright
Marcus Wright is a mercenary Marine. He used to be a serial murderer/cannibal, and tortured, killed, butchered and ate seven human beings due to an "evil" hunger. As a result, he underwent neural resocialization. Wright is six-and-a-half feet tall and weighs about 100 kilograms. He has faded blue eyes and a blond buzz cut. A scar reaches from his chin to his temple. He is cheerful, possibly only due to the resocialization, and has a gravelly voice due to smoking since the age of ten! He is frequently hungry, possibly a result of the resocialization process not being "perfect". The Jacob Ramsey Incident Wright was part of a mercenary team (led by R. M. Dahl) secretly hired by "Mr. V." to protect archaeologists who were in turn hired to unearth an artifact found on the airless world of Nemaka. During the journey on board the battlecruiser Gray Tiger, he befriended archaeologist team leader Jake Ramsey. Dahl's team had secret orders to capture the archaeologists and other assorted non-combatants and deliver them to the Terran Dominion if they discovered anything of significance in the artifact. The victims would be mentally probed and then murdered, even Wright's friend Ramsey. Ramsey did in fact discover something significant, which included developing mind-reading abilities. He read Dahl's mind and discovered that planned betrayal. The non-combatants were rounded up until the Gray Tiger could arrive with more Marines in order to transport them. However, the Marines on board the Gray Tiger had their own orders to arrest Dahl's team, including Wright. Since Wright had been resocialized, his loyalties were changed to serve the Gray Tiger's captain, Robert Mason, and he had to guard Ramsey's prison cell. Jake Ramsey was possessed by a Protoss mystic, who was extremely skilled in the use of psionics. She hatched a plot to free Ramsey from prison, starting with the manipulation of Wright's mind. She reached into Wright's mind (against Ramsey's will) and "undid" the resocialization. Wright suffered some mental agony, but eventually his personality reconstituted itself; he realized he was an evil cannibal. The mystic strengthened Wright's memories so they came back in full force, which meant that now Wright wished to fulfill his desires. Realizing that his friend Ramsey was somehow responsible for his discovery of his true self, he freed Ramsey and told him to "stay out of his way". As Ramsey and Dahl escaped the Gray Tiger, Wright killed nine other Marines and ate parts of them, then disabled the ship's life support. He left a message to his previous mysterious benefactor, telling him that the resocialization had destroyed his personality and that he would rather "be himself". He believed it was better for the other resocialized Marines such as himself to die rather than live as different versions of themselves. He thanked Ramsey for his inexplicable role in freeing him, told his benefactor he would "see you in hell" and then shot himself (while still on-camera). His previous benefactor believed that Ramsey had died (for a short time) and was quite angry about that. References Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Wright Wright